Silvertoes
by Babs
Summary: WOO! THree new chapters!! WHEE!!! I'm up to 20 chapters! Thanks Frodo Baggins saves a slave girl now the men who sold her want her back. I can't tell you anymore! Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own lord of the rings or any of the characters yadda yaddayadda I do not own lord of the rings or any of the characters yadda yaddayadda I do not own lord of the rings or any of the characters yadda yaddayadda I do not own lord of the rings or any of the characters yadda yaddayadda I do not own lord of the rings or any of the characters yadda yaddayadda I do not own lord of the rings or any of the characters yadda yaddayadda I do not own lord of the rings or any of the characters yadda yaddayadda I do not own lord of the rings or any of the characters yadda yaddayadda . . . **sigh** I hope that's good enough, but I do own Rashelle Newlove *smile *


	2. A Sweet Scene

"Ai! Merry, you rouge!" Rashelle Newlove cried and smacked the Brandybuck's hand as he tried to steal a fingerful of cake batter. The hobbit drew his hand back with a sly grin as Rashelle turned around to scorn him. "Meriodoc Brandybuck, you know that's for Master Frodo's cake and I won't have your sticky fingers dirtying it up!" Merry only smirked as his partner in crime, Pippin, took a handful of the buttery batter and then ducked behind the table while the hobbit-lass was busy scolding his cousin.

"I am so sorry, my love," Merry crooned, but Rashelle merely turned her back on him and began to mix the batter. All the while, Pippin licked his fingers greedily underneath the table. Merry acted crushed by Rashelle's cold shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, don't ignore, Shelly, I'm sorry. Forgive me!" Rashelle didn't answer, continuing to beat the batter, but Merry spied her mischievous smile. The hobbit grinned as well and dipped his head to gently kiss her neck. Then slowly, he trailed the kiss back up to her chin and then her cheek. Rashelle sighed and leaned into the kisses as they reached her temple, where Merry stopped to suckle on a few loose strand of her dark hair that peeked out from behind her 'kerchief.

Finally she opened her eyes and met his pleading hazel ones and her heart caved in.

"Very well, you rascal, but only a taste and then you need to go outside and help Samwise with the decorations. He's been working all morning on them," She said and dipped her finger in the batter and offered it to Merry over her shoulder.

The Brandybuck accepted the gooey finger eagerly, slowly suckling it until every morsel of the buttery concoction was devoured.

"Thanks, love," He murmured and gave her a peck on the lips. Rashelle smiled and wiped her hand clean as Samwise came through the backdoor. He was covered in grime and sweat from the day's hard work and frowned when he spied Merry and Pippin.

"There you are!" He huffed, "Are you two going to help me with these decorations or do I have to put them all up myself?" Rashelle's eyes widened.

"Two?" She demanded and quickly rounded the table. Pippin heard the note in her voice and scrambled to his feet, but Rashelle was onto him. "What were you doing down there, Pip?" She asked sternly. 

"Nothing, just resting," He said as she inspected him over. He had no evidence where he had licked his hand clean, but Rashelle spotted a yellowish blob on his shirt. 

"Peregrin Took, you batter nipper!" She blurted and with a smile the Took dove for the backdoor, nearly running over Sam, and Merry on his heels. "And don't come back in till you've done some work!" She yelled, a smile on her own lips as she threw a soiled washcloth at the swinging door. Then looking very frazzled Rashelle threw a smile over at Samwise.

"Hello, Miss Rashelle," He chuckled and walked over to her. They embraced and Sam kissed her softly. Rashelle sighed and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him back. Then they broke and she smiled at him.

"You look exhausted, Sam, why don't you let Merry and Pip work for a while and rest. Can I get you a drink?"

"Mmm, that sounds splendid, Miss Rashelle," He sighed and sat himself down heavily onto a chair at the table as the hobbit-lass disappeared down the hall to one of the pantries.

Sam smiled at the delightful disarray of measuring cups and spoons, cracked eggshells, and clouds of flour that littered the table as he struck a match to light his pipe.

Rashelle Newlove. That's what Frodo had named her. No one knew her real name. She had been slave all her life. Captured in an orc raid she lived with them until she was in her tweens, then she was 'saved' by a group of rogues. Nearly five years ago, Frodo had been traveling in the north with Gandalf, when they were caught in a bad storm. The rogues offered them shelter when Frodo had spied sickly looking hobbit-lass. Her feet were bald were the rogues made her shave and they like their women thin and kept her so. The man noticed Frodo's interest and offered to sell her to him. She had lost all heart in her life and was becoming suicidal; she was a danger to herself and the men. Frodo accepted and brought the nameless girl home to Hobbiton. He gave her the name Rashelle Newlove.

At Bag End she found lovers in Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin and all four vowed never to let harm come to her again.

Rashelle came back into the kitchen and Sam watched her through the smoky haze of his pipe as she poured him a glass of cold ale.

She was a head shorter than Sam and nearly a head and half shorter than Pippin. Her face was round and she donned a slight dimple in her chin when she smiled. Her eyes were round and bright, and the color of raspberries, while her hair was a mass of dark glossy curls that hung to her shoulders.

She was pleasantly round and soft and her hands and feet were small and petite. Her feet which should have been covered in the same hair on her head was drenched in silverish-white curls, resulting from the constant shaving while in the rouge camp. Gandalf told her she was lucky the hair grew back at all.

"Here you are, Sam," She said, setting the mug down on the table. As she did Sam reached up and touched the soft curve of her face.

"Has anyone told today, how beautiful you look in that gown, Miss Rashelle?" He asked softly. She blushed and shook her head no. Sam leaned up and shared another kiss. The smell of sun, sweat, and earth filled and excited Rashelle's senses and she delved deeper into the kiss. Sam slowly guided her to his lap, where they continued to kiss hungrily. Then Sam felt her tiny hands, find the buttons to his shirt and he parted the kiss.

"Forgive me, Miss Rashelle, but if we start now, your batter will spoil and I'll never finish the decorations for the party," He warned huskily into her opened mouth. She blushed and broke away, rising from his lap.

"Sorry, Sam," She whispered and hurriedly went back to making the cake.


	3. birthday party

"There, finished!" Rashelle announced happily to the sparkling clean kitchen as she placed the last bit of icing on the cake. She stood back to admire it and heard a voice in her ear.

"Looks delicious,"

Rachelle turned around and gave a pitiful cry. She picked up a rag and hit the intruder.

"Mr. Frodo Baggins! You wretch, it was meant to be a surprise!" Frodo laughed heartily at Rachelle's attack and tried to stammer out an apology between breaths. Then the back door opened and Sam, Merry, and Pippin all came in to see what the nose was. Frodo spied his companions and cried out.

"Ah, my friends, help me!" He burst into laughter again as the rag missed his cheek and Samwise shook his head.

"I may have been able to protect you from Golluem, Mr Frodo, but Miss Rachelle is a diiferent matter entirely,"

Then tired and exhausted from the day's work, Rachelle stopped, looking flushed. Frodo seized the oppertunity, grabbing the hobbit lass by the arm and jerked her to him, pressing against her.

"Come here, Silvertoes!" He growled playfully and kissed her hungerly.

She wriggled out of his kiss, a look of concern on her face. 

"Mr Frodo, I'm still covered in flour, I'll ruin your new suit," She protested innocently.

"I can fix that," Frodo murmured, his blue eyes agleam. She gave a little shudder of excitment when his hands found the fastening to her gown. 

"But the party, the guests, won't they be arriving soon?"

"Everyone attending the party is present, my Rashelle," Frodo breathed and kissed her neck, "Now I want to give you your gift," The blue eyed hobbit moved up from her neck was about to dive into another kiss when Merry cleared his throat.

"Is this present just for her, or can it be shared?" Frodo smiled and took Rashelle's hand.

"My sweet cousin, of course it is a present for all of you as well. Come its better opened in the den.

A/N this a warning the next scene is suggestive and if you dont like that kind of stuff, skip to the bottom. Thank you.

Rashelle trembled with excitment as Frodo took her in his arms. The fire in the hearth illuminated the dark rom and warmed her bare skin. She loved the feel of the Baggins's rich suit against herskin. It was soft and warm and aroused her every pore. She Merry's soft body from behind as his hot mouth roamed her kneck and shoulders. Frodo merely held her, watching her with teary blue eyes.

"Master Frodo?" She murmured, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, clearing the tears from his eyes, "Its nothing, Shelly. I was just thiking what a wonderful five years its been and how much I love you,"

"I love you too, Mr Frodo," and then she smiled at Merry and Pippin who were closing in on her, "I love you all,"

"We know, Darling," Merry whispered, continuing to lick and nip at her shoulder. Pippin took Frodo's place as the Baggins moved aside to wriggle out of his suit and kissed Rashelle's collar, moving down more sensitive places. Rashelle moaned and reached out for Samwise who sat nearby. The gentle gardner quickly complied, moving between the warm bodies and kissing Rashelle sweetly. The four entwined hobbits collapsed to the floor as Frodo made his way back over to them. Sam moved away as Rashelle reached for the blue eyes hobbit and dragged him down to meet his lips.

Sweet kisses, hot embraces, and soft cries twined with the night air until the moon rose high and everyone stomach rumbled with hunger.

Dressed in robes, they sliced the cake and went out into the garden. Trees were decorated with banners and streamers and the night wind ruffled the tablecloth to the small round picnic table and the moon relflected in cups and plates.

"The cake is perfect," Frodo whispered, kissing Rashelle, filling her mouth a sweet buttery taste.

"like us," Pippin grinned and lifted his glass.

"To us," Merry echoes.

"To love," Sam added.

"To children?" Frodo questioned and Rashelle turned red. Then she lifted her glass.

"To family," and they drank.

A/N ummm, I forgot to tell what time this place. Although you've probably noticed it doesn't follow a real Tolkien storyline, it takes place after RotK.


	4. a morning visitor

A loud knocking awoke everyone and Pippin promptly fell over the side of the bed with a loud thump!

""What time is it?" Merry moaned, cuddling Rashelle close to him and throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Nearly ten O'clock," Sam said groggily as he rolled out of bed, careful to avoid Pippin and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. The stranger was still knocking most insistantly when he opened the door.

"Good Morning, can I help you, sir?" Sam asked stifling a yawn when he saw it was no sir, but Rosie Cotton.

"Hello yourself, Sam Gamgee," She said bitterly and looked over his groggy appearance. "I take it you spent all night with that white-toed harlot?"

"Now see here, Miss Rose, you have no right to speak about Miss Rashelle in that manner!" Sam fumed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Now what can I do for you?"

"What I have to say is for Frodo and not you," She said her pretty face full of venom.

"Well, Mr. Frodo is still asleep, so either you tell me and I tell him when he wakes, or you come back at a decent hour," Sam said. Rosie narrowed her dark eyes at him.

"Fine, a group of big folk were at the Green Dragon yesterday, asking for a hobbit girl that sounded a whole lot like Miss Rashelle. I told them where Frodo lived and I came over to tell him whatever business he has with Big Folk to keep it out of the Inn. We lost a lot of customers yesterday, as you would have known if your were there,"

"Well no big folk came over yesterday so it must not have been important. Now if you'll excuse me, Miss Rose, I need to put the kettle on for tea," He said looking for an excuse to get away from his ex-lover.

"Whatever, but you listen to me, Sam Gamgee," She warned, her dark eyes glittering. "If those men want that little white-toed vixen so bad tell Frodo to tie her up and shove her out the front door! She isn't any good. We've had enough trouble from that Sharkey Saruman person and don't need anymore man trouble!"

"That is quite enough, Miss Rose! Now good morning and good bye!" Sam said sternly and shut the door.

Sam took a deep breath and rested his head on the door as his mind reeled. _What were Big Folk doing looking for Rashelle?_

"Sam, who was it?"

Rashelle's voice invaded his thoughts as her arms snaked around his waist from behind.

"Oh, it was only, Miss Rose," He said softly and he felt her tighten her embrace in response.

"Sam, are you okay?" She asked and Sam could feel the guilt rush through her as her arms continued to hug him firmly. "I know you and Rose were so close before I came. If you ever. . . " He voice faltered and she nestled into his back. "Sam, if you ever wanted to go back to her, I'd never hold it against you,"

Samwise gave a bitter smile and turned in her arms. He tilted her head with his hand, meeting her reddish-brown eyes.

"That's not necessary, Miss Rashelle. I may have loved Miss Rose in the past, but it is you I love now,"

The silver toes hobbit-lass smiled and Sam dipped down and kissed her forehead.

"Rashelle, could I speak with you?" Frodo's voice called from down the hall. With a grin to Sam, Rashelle broke the embrace and hurried down the hall.

************* ************************** ****************

Sam sat himself down at the table in the garden with a smile. He knew what Frodo wanted. A very special even indeed, it would need more planning than the birthday in the garden. Quiet moments ticked by and then Sam felt his heart warm over when he heard Rashelle's cry of happiness. There was the patter of feet in the hall and the door to the garden and Rashelle eyes found him.

"Rivendell! We're going to Rivendell!" She laughed happily and Sam gave her nod and felt in his pocket for his pipe. She gave a squeal of laughter as she fled back inside as Sam lit his pipe and puffed on it thoughtfully. 

Rivendell was where the ceremony would take place, but he didn't think she'd be so excited about the place rather than the event. There was more pattering through the house and then the sound of the large green door opening and Merry and Pippin voices mingled with Rashelle's as they made their way down to Hobbiton.

Lastly came the slow, heavy footsteps of Frodo, who came through the back door and walked over to where Sam was. Sam was not ready for the look of crushed hope on Frodo's face as he sat heavily beside the gardener.

"Dear Mr. Frodo, what ever is the matter. This is a time for happiness! You and Miss Rashelle getting mar-"

"I couldn't do it. I didn't ask her, Samwise," Frodo rasped and bent over, hiding his face in his hands. 

Sam's pipe nearly fell from his slack lips as he starred at his master in surprise. "But, Mr. Frodo, why? You love her so much and she loves you,"

"Aye, it sounds so easy, but I'm not the only one who loves her. You love her, Meriadoc loves her, Peregrin loves her, and she loves all of you. To ask her to marry would make her feel like she's choosing. I can't ask that!"

"But, dear master, we've talked about it. Just the day before your birthday remember. You, Master Merry, Master Pippin, and me. Nothing will change, nothing at all, just you and she will be wearing rings on your fingers,"

At the word _rings_ Frodo looked at his hand were the One Ring once rode. The ring finger on it was missing. All that was left was a stump. Not that the rings of marriage bothered him. He would give up his whole hand to be with Rashelle.

"But, what if she refuses or just marries me cause she fells indebted to me or-" Sam hushed him, gripping his shoulder.

"Mr. Frodo, if you are not ready, you are not ready. Don't push yourself. Why don't you come into the kitchen with me and I'll start up breakfast?"

"Yes, Sam, that sounds wonderful," Frodo mused, standing with Sam and ambling inside.


	5. Things Go from Bad . . .

"Oohhh, it's beautiful!" Rashelle breathed as she twirled in the velvet gown of green with creamy white billowing sleeves. She stepped out from behind the dressing curtain where Meriadoc waited. "What do you think Merry? I know it's far too expensive, but I had to try it on,"

"I wish you had me help you try it on," Merry teased and Rashelle's eyes went wide.

"Merry!" She hissed blushing as he rose and he circled her, checking every stitch and trim with a scrupulous eye.

"Twirl for me, love," He said and she obey spinning slowly allowing the skirt to billow out, revealing her silver toes. Merry scratched his chin thoughtfully and nodded. He called a fitter over. "We'll take this one," Rashelle gasped.

"Merry, we can't its too expensive, its-"

"Its perfect and Frodo told me to get you the perfect gown no matter what the cost,"

" Oh, Merry!!" Rashelle beamed and threw herself into the sandy-haired hobbit's arms.

Rivendell was the reason for this shopping spree. Frodo wanted her to go to Rivendelle and meet his uncle for his 126 *A/N it's something like that right? + birthday. Rashelle couldn't wait. She had heard so many great stories about the last house and Bilbo Baggins.

The dress bought Merry and Rashelle left the tailors and began down the streets of Hobbiton. Vendors and storeowners harped and preached their goods and hobbit women winked and flirted with roguish Brandybuck. Rashelle laughed at him and nudged him in the ribs.

"why don't you ever flirt with me like that?" She pouted and Merry turned on her with a growl. "Merry, don't you dare!" Merry leapt at Rashelle and the silver toed hobbit lass gave a squeal and took off down the rode. 

Merry chased her through dirt roads and around elder hobbits that yelled at them to behave like gentle hobbits. The dirt rode and large buildings turned to soft grassy soil and small cottages. Merry finally caught his prey while they crossed a bridge and Rashelle had thought to lean on the rail and catch her breath. Merry snared Rashelle around the waist and crushed her against him, kissing her breathlessly.

"I win. . . again," Merry smiled smugly as Rashelle cuddled against him to regain her strength.

"How did you get such stamina," She frowned ad then saw a lusty gleam in his eye. "Don't answer that," 

"Look, love I need to run into the Green Dragon, do you want to stay here?" He asked forking his thumb at the Inn that lay on the other side of the bridge. Rashelle nodded and Merry kissed her forehead. "I'll be back in a wink,"

When Merry was out of Rashelle's earshot he sighed and shook his head. He wished she could come with him, but the Green Dragon made her uneasy and he didn't blame her. Although Frodo, Sam, he, and Pippin loved Rashelle with all their hearts, many people did not.

First there was Rosie Cotton, Sam's would-be-wife. Nothing could separate her or Sam until Frodo brought the sickly and frightened Rashelle home. Frodo and Sam nursed Rashelle back to health and trust and that was when the Gamgee fell in love with her and broke up with Rosie. Needless to say Sam's Gaffer wasn't thrilled about the relationship his son was in. Other hobbits disapproved of her relationship with the others or frowned upon her past. Unfortunately for Rashelle most of these people gathered at the Dragon.

Merry squinted through the gloom of daylight and heavy smoke to find his cousin, Pippin. He found him sitting at a far-secluded table nursing a drink. Meriadoc joined his cousin.

"Pippin, is something wrong? Usually you're dancing on a table with a throng of plump hobbit girls on your arm," He laughed nudging his cousin. Pippin shook his head and buried himself in his mug.

"It's nothing, you'd probably just laugh,"

"No, I won't. what's up?" 

Pippin set down his glass and looked Merry square in the eye, "I want Rashelle to love me like she does you and Frodo," He said. Merry stared at his cousin.

"Is that you or the barley talking, Pip? What are you saying?"

"Well, you probably didn't notice last night or any night because she's always with you two, but she doesn't look at me the same way. She . . . she looks at me like I'm a kid," Merry smiled and Pippin drained his mug.

"Is that it?" He asked as Pippin dried his mouth with his sleeve. Merry shook his head and wrapped his arm around Pippin's shoulders. "Pippin, you dunderhead, she loves you as much as any of us. If it had been me that had stolen that batter yesterday she would have knocked my head clean off my shoulders."

"But she's with you!" Pippin said exhasperately. The last time she was even alone with me was when she was sick last month with that fever and she crept into my bed and stayed with me," Merry laughed and rapt Pippin's skull smartly.

"Of course she did, she trusts you! She knows you won't go anywhere and that you won't push her away. I'm just for sport, she doesn't know if I'll fly away to another flower. Sam is for support, but he is for Frodo, cause she knows if Frodo snapped his fingers and told Sam never to speak to her again, Sam would do so. Frodo is her master, he is pleasure and home, but he also rules her. You, Pippin, your her memory, her childhood friend, her rock, she can always go back and count on you. She loves you in a special way that none of us will know," and for a final note Meriadoc tugged his cousin's ear sharply and hissed, "And for soul's sake if you want her attention so bad, go and get it!" Pippin beamed from ear to ear as Merry gave him a rough shove, "come on, you Took, I promised her we wouldn't be long,"

At that moment a large hobbit stumbled into the inn, panting and huffing.

"There's a Man out there, one of the Big Folk and he's got hold of a Silver toed lass!"

"Rashelle!" Pippin choked and he and Merry darted out of the Inn.


	6. . . . To Worse

(A/N okay this next section is comprised of Frodo's point of View, Merry and Pippin's and Rashelle's. It's a little choppy, hopefully not as confusing as I think it is. I wanted to try something to make this part more suspenseful but I don't think it worked. I liked the way it was written anyway so I kept it. Also there is implied rape here so be careful if you don't like that stuff. Just a heads up! Now on with the story!)

"Big Folk at the Green Dragon," Frodo said softly as he and Sam sat at the kitchen table. They had just finished breakfast and were enjoying a cup of tea. Sam had told his master about Rosie's visit. Frodo shook his head and lifted his teacup to his lips when there came a knock at the door. Sam touched Frodo's arm.

"I'll get it Mr. Frodo, it could be Miss Rose again,"

"No, Sam, I'll answer it. I have a few questions of my own," Frodo sat down his cup and rose from the table as Samwise began to clear the table. 

Frodo walked down the long hall and finally came to the door were the stranger knocked again. It was a sharp rap like with a cane. Maybe it was Gandalf.

Frodo opened the door to find out it was not.

*********************************** *****************************

"GET OFF ME!!!! Meriadoc, Peregrin, ANYONE!!! " Rashelle cried from the big man's shoulder. He obviously didn't have to worry about anyone standing up to him. Any passerbys either fled or stood rooted with fear, so he let her scream her heart out. He was a huge man around seven feet tall, riddled with scars and stitches. His head was shaved and he wore a dragon skin tunic. Further and further away the Green Dragon became with each step the giant man took. Rashelle struggled to free herself from his grip, but only to weep with tears of despair when she could not. With an evil chuckle from the stranger, he turned into the surrounding forest.

********************************* *******************************

"Hullo, is this the abode of the respectable hobbit, Mr. Frodo Baggins?" smiled the foxish looking man. He looked down at Frodo with dark glittering eyes and a cigar between his teeth, several which were gold. His skin tan from a rugged life and his long thin nose marked him from coming from the north as did his rich white snowbear coat. His long back hair was braided with bright colorful ribbons and on his fingers were several bright jeweled rings and in one hand he held a gold and cherry wood walking stick. Frodo recognized the rogue at once. 

"Stoneblu," He said trying not to frown. This was the man that sold him Rashelle. 

"Ah! You remember me, I'm flattered!" Stonblu grinned, his golden teeth winking in the sun as he gave a sweeping bow.

"Yes, I do, how can I help you?" Frodo asked trying to sound polite even though he wanted to chase the rogue from his stoop.

Stoneblu returned to his full height and keeping his smile scratch his scruffy chin.

"Master Baggins, I wanted to speak to you about your previous purchase to me, about five years ago,"

**************************************** ************************

Merry and Pippin burst out from the Green Dragon and could hear Rashelle's cry echoing off the sky. The man was easy enough to track. He was arrogant and stupid and never bothered to disguse his huge booted prints. They traveled across the small wooden bridge and entered the bridge where the thief should have painted his footprints in gold. The soft moss and soil left his prints deep and clear in the forest light. 

A sudden scream made birds scatter from their nest and Merry felt sick in his stomach and Pippin leapt ahead of his cousin.

********************************************** ****************

"GET OFF ME!! Leave me ALONE!!!" Rashelle cried as the man pressed against her. She could feel the heat from his body and nearly taste his lust as he crushed her soft body under him. When she refused to stop squirming he drew his massive hand back and cracked her across the face. Rashelle screamed out in pain.

"You were on of ours, how did you get so much spirit?" He growled and she swung her reddish-brown eyes to his. There was already a knot forming over her eye and her lips were cracked and bleeding.

"You're one of Stoneblu's men!!" She renewed her struggles to escape him, "I'll never go back! **_NEVER!!!_**"

"Shut up!" The man snarled and shoved her to the ground and straddled her small writhing body, effectively pinning her to the ground. Then he grabbed the collar of her dress and easily ripped it and her underclothes leaving her bare before him.

************************************************* ****************

"What do you want with Rashelle?" Frodo asked Stoneblu, trying to sound curious, but every alarm in his head was going off. Stoneblu scratched his head and draped his fur-drenched arm around Frodo's small shoulders.

"Well, you see, I have a very wealthy patron whose heard about your snowy footed girl and has become very interested. He's willing to pay me and you," He tapped Frodo's chest with his walking stick for emphasis, "nearly double what she's worth."

"But I've already paid for Rashelle," Frodo said and Stoneblu took a long drag on his cigar, looking at Frodo with an amused expression.

"So, you've even given her a name, how cute." He then knelt down and drew Frodo close to him with the arm around the hobbit's shoulders. "I know you've already paid for her, and if its a woman you want, well, I was thinking we could set up a trade," He took the cigar out of his mouth a blew a cloud of smoke away from Frodo but the smell was still putrid. "Whaddya say, Master Baggins, take a look at my merchandise?" As he spoke, a colorful caravan Frodo had not noticed on the dirt rode was being opened and inside were dozens of women.

"I'm not interested," Frodo said hastily, ducking from Stoneblu's arm, but the crafty rogue hooked one of his suspenders with the curved handle of his cane.

"Now, now, Master Baggins," Stoneblu laughed, placing the cigar back in his mouth and wrapped his arm back around Frodo's shoulders, " I simply won't take no for an answer until you at least see the merchandise," and with that he forced the small hobbit from the stoop and down to the colorful caravan.

************************************************ *****************

When Marry and Pippin finally found the monstrous man they feared they had come too late. Rashelle laid prone on the ground, the moss brown with her blood as the savage stranger was attempting to enter her, but she was simply too small for his engorged member. He never noticed the two enrage hobbits at his back and continued with his task. Anger overtook Pippin and he lunged at the naked man. The Took landed on his huge broad shoulders and unsheathed his sword. With a howl of rage, Pippin plunged his blade into the man's skull where the monster gave a grunt of pain and then collapsed backwards, dead.

Both hobbits rushed to Rashelle's exposed body and Pippin tenderly scooped her up as Merry covered her with his cloak.

"Oh, Rashelle, love, forgive me," Merry sobbed, kissing her dirty forehead as her blackened eyes slowly slid open.

"Merry, Pippin?" She croaked, red blood dribbled between her swollen lip, but Merry shushed her.

"Your safe now, darling, rest we'll get you home," He petted her snarled locks when she began to weep.

"Merry, my dress, he destroyed it. That beautiful gown, it cost so much. I'm so sorry I couldn't," Pippin held her close and cut off her rambling words.

"We can get another dress, but we can't get another you. Don't fret, Shelly, I'll get you another one," The Took promised as they began their track to Bag-End.

Rashelle sighed and relaxed in Pippin's arms and nestled close to him. 

"I don't need another dress," She murmured, dozing off, "All I needed was you,"


	7. halfblood

Nearly a dozen women stood before Frodo. All were beautiful in their own way, but each held a haunted look in their eyes. Would he choose them, would he treat them nice, would he beat them, sell them, kiss them, or merely ride them once and kill them? Some were human, most were elves, there were a handful of orcs and dwarves, and only one hobbit. She stood nearly in the center, her ragged red hair catching Frodo's eye immediately. Her green eyes sparkled for him, hoping. She was thin, as they all were her feet bald like Rashelle when he bought her. She was young, but there was an exotic appearance to her that youth didn't explain. The highness of her cheekbones, the slant to those vivid eyes. She was thin but still shapely; fluidity seemed to grace every breath she took every nervous shift of her body. Stoneblu bent down to whisper in Frodo's ear.

"Ah, good choice, she was born and bred in our caravan. Her father was an elf, her mother a hobbit. She's still, what you people call it, in her Tweens? She's not a virgin if that's what you're looking for, but trust me, she's a saint under the sheets." Frodo felt his blood boil. The villain thought he was looking for a toy! "Do we have a trade or would you like to try our first?"

"No," Frodo snapped and he saw the light go out of the halfblood's eyes. He couldn't leave this child to some monster, which might buy her later. "No, no trade, but I would buy the halfblood," Stoneblu stood up, looking trouble.

"Oh, I don't know, she's experienced. A fair trade for you silvertoes but alone, ouch. She's expensive. She's like I said, experienced, a favorite among my patrons, and a favorite of mine, I"

Frodo interrupted him, pulling out a bag of gold and dropping it at Stoneblu's feet. "Nearly a hundred pieces, dragon's gold, more than triple what she's worth," Frodo saw the halfblood cringe at his tone. He would make it up to her later, but if he showed any weakness Stoneblu would worm every gold silver and copper piece out of him. Stoneblu greedily scooped up the bag and took put a gold piece. He examined it with a professional eye and licked its surface and gagged. Dragon's gold was unnaturally thin and had sulfuric traces on it from being squeezed under the great worms' bodies. Stoneblu grinned, as the money was true.

"We have a deal, but are you sure you wouldn't want to trade, it'd be cheaper on your part," 

Frodo raised an eyebrow at Stoneblu as a man carried a contracted and quill out. Cheaper? Whoever wanted Rashelle was forking out a lot of money, but obviously not enough or Stoneblu would never have accepted Frodo's.

"No, no trade," Frodo said and took the quill, signing his name on the contract.

With that done Frodo held out his hand to the halfblood. She placed her dirty hand in his as the rest of the women were herded back into the caravan and Stoneblu hopped into the driver's seat. He gave Frodo a merry wave and cracked a whip, causing the horses to rear and whinny. Frodo waved and gave a grimacing smile. 

"Come on, lets get you inside," Frodo sighed and began to the green round door.

"Mr. Frodo, who . . .?" Sam shook his head; "You didn't master,"

"I had too, Sam," Frodo sighed and let the lass go inside and then closed the door. Sam peered out the round window, watching the caravan ride away.

"So, what's your name?" Frodo asked as he turned around. Sam made a choking noise when he turned as well.

The young halfling had stripped, leaving her naked in the hall. She obviously had the wrong idea why she was bought.

"We have no names, Master, since we are to be sold anyway," She looked from Frodo to Sam with her glittering eyes. "Shall I start with you or your friend?" 

Sam shook his head and began to unbutton his shirt to cover the girl, but she mistook the action. She walked up to Sam closing the gap quickly and pressed her bare body against his, capturing his mouth hotly under hers.

"Now stop that!" Sam barked, shaking the kiss off and the girl recoiled in fear. He sighed and draped his shirt over her naked shoulders.

"I'll get a bath ready for her Mr. Frodo, why don't you rest?" Sam suggested when the front door suddenly burst open and Merry and Pippin entered holding a broken Rashelle.

"Merry! Pip! What . . . " Frodo rushed to his cousins and the battered hobbit-lass.

"I went to grab Pippin from the Green Dragon, Frodo, and you know she hates to go in, so I left her on the bridge. Some big hulking man grabbed her and took her into the forest. It's my fault, I never should have-"

"I killed him," Pippin finished and caught site of the halfblood in the hall, "Frodo, who?"

"Don't," Frodo snapped and took Rashelle, "Sam, the bath water?"

"Right, Mr. Frodo!" Sam said and whisked down the hall. As Frodo fussed over Rashelle and his cousins, the green-eyed lass walked over to them.

"Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Master, but was this man huge, bald, with scars all over him,"

"Yes," Pippin blurted. "How do you know him?"

"He had me nearly twice a day. His name's Vemunt," She looked at Frodo, "He worked for Stoneblu,"

"That bastard!" Frodo spat and quickly retold Stoneblu's visit and the purchase of the halfblood. 

"So whether you made the trade or not, Stoneblu got Rashelle and his money," Merry summed up, as Pippin curled his hands into fists.

Frodo gently nuzzled Rashelle's temple with his nose when the girl asked, "Master, what are we going to do?"


	8. To Rivendell

"How is she, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked as Frodo came out of the bedroom where Rashelle slept. Frodo shook his head.

"Riddled with nightmares and plagued with fears, but her wounds are dressed and she's asleep,"

"As you should be, sweet sir. The day's nearly done and you're worn to the bone," Sam sighed placing his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"No, Sam, there's too much to do,"

"Do, Mr. Frodo?"

"We're leaving for Rivendell in two days. I want to get away from this evil for a few days, but no one outside our circle is too know. Tell them we're going to Brandybuck Hall," Frodo then stretched and yawned. "Where's Merry and Pippin?"

"Looking after Foxburr,"

"Who?" 

"Honestly, Mr. Frodo, the girl!" Sam frowned, "Merry calls her Foxburr cause of the color of her hair,"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, Sam, I never should have bought her. It changes everything between us five. Had I know about Rashelle, I would have. . . " Again he tears came and Frodo squeezed his eyes shut. Sam hugged is master close, allowing Frodo to rest his head like some sadden child.

"What's done is done, Mr. Frodo, but Rashelle is home and safe now with those that love her. Nothing will change, you'll see. Why don't you go get aquintanted with Foxburr and I'll get Pippin to watch Rashelle as I start dinner? After dinner and a good smoke we'll get ready for 'Brandybuck hall'. 

"Elves bless you, Samwise Gamgee," Frodo murmured hugging the gardener close.

"So, you've lived in that caravan all you're life?" Merry asked trying to make small talk with the red headed girl. She was quiet and only seemed interested in talking about her master.

"Yes, we're trained about the art of the bed as soon as were brought in. Since I was bred there I've been trained since before I can remember," She said disinterestedly and Pippin frowned.

"Since you can remember! That's disgusting that they do this to such young women,"

"What is?" She asked, looking at Pippin. He was revolted by what he saw in her eyes. Since she had never spent any life outside the caravan she only knew sex. She had no idea what had been done to her. He stood up to get away from her as Frodo and Sam came into the den.

"Pippin, there you are. Would you go watch Rashelle while?" Sam asked as Frodo sat between Merry and Foxburr. The Took gladly slipped off down the hall as Sam disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner.

Merry looked over Frodo's ragged appearance and shook his head, "Geez, Frodo, you look like a wraith," The blue-eyed Baggins gave a halfhearted chuckle and leaned into the couch.

"I probably would be if Sam wasn't here to stop me," 

"I can help you relax, Master," Foxburr offered and planted a kiss on Frodo's neck. Frodo held up a hand.

"No, no thank you, Foxburr," He said and then looked over at the halfblood to see tears spilling from her eyes. "What is it? Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry, I don't please you," She murmured. Frodo took a deep breath as Merry shook his head.

"Foxburr, look, I know things have been a little hectic and I haven't told you the true reason for buying you,"

"I know, the reasons are always the same, master, there's no reason to embarrassed," She said softly and Frodo shook his head.

"No, it's not like that! I don't want sex, I didn't buy you to give me sex, I bought you so you could make your own decisions," Frodo tried to explain, but Foxburr pouted and in one smooth motion straddled Frodo's lap.

"But I want to give you sex," She murmured and leaned down, artfully catching his lips beneath hers. For a moment, Frodo gave in, kissing the halfblood back tenderly, until Rashelle's face jerked him to his senses.

He broke the kiss, shaking his head.

"No, I can't. Foxburr, I'm old enough to be your father,"

"I don't mind, I like older hobbits," She purred and slipped his suspenders off his shoulders. She quickly unbuttoned the top buttons to his shirt and kissed along his collarbone causing Frodo's heart to beat wildly. "Come, master, relax, let me soothe your aches," She gave a rock in his lap causing the bulge in his trousers to involuntarily grow larger. "See, I knew you liked me,"

"No, Foxburr," Frodo said, but he was quickly loosing ground under the redhead's tongue and swift hands. He wanted to, but he couldn't stop thinking off Rashelle. "Stop, Rashelle, I . . ."

"She is a slave like me, you own both of us, what does she matter? She is sick and injured, I am healthy. I can make you forget your problems. Come, master," Foxburr breathed hotly in Frodo's as she gave another rock over Frodo's stretched trousers, but her words had gone too far. Frodo gave Foxburr a rough shove, causing her to tumble to the floor.

"Rashelle is not a slave! She is my love! I would die for her. She matters more than anything in the world. Not that you could understand, all you know is rutting and screwing, but that won't change the fact that she's in pain and scared for her life!"

Foxburr trembled on the floor, like a dog waiting for its abusive master to lash out, but nothing else came. Frodo glared at her for a moment and then stormed off out of the den.

Merry slipped off the sofa and kneeled beside Foxburr and took her into his arms.

"You must forgive all of us, especially Frodo. He loves Rashelle more than anyone, except perhaps Pippin. I don't think he bare to touch another woman without thinking of her,"

Foxburr looked into Merry's hazel eyes tearfully, these tears were real. Not the sugary ones she had shed moments earlier when pleading with Frodo. "Then how do I please him? What he says is true, all I know is sex, but that's never been a problem before, what makes him so different. I love him because he freed me, but the only way I know to show I love him is to make love **to **him." Merry shushed her.

"I know, and Rashelle was the same way you were, not as aggressive mind you, but still from her life in the caravan it was all she knew. But she learned, and you'll learn too. Give it time,"

Foxburr buried herself in Merry's chest. "You all love her so much, one of you killed for her, will anyone love me so much?"

"Of course, Foxburr, of course," Merry murmured and kissed her forehead.


	9. a little bit of history

"Peregrin-"

"Shh, I'm here, Rashelle,"

In the dim light of the single candle on her dresser, Rashelle watched Pippin's figure slide next to her in the bed. She greatly welcomed the feel of his arms around her. The arms that saved her from a life of unwelcome touches and unwanted grasping hand. A life of a slave.

She wrapped her arms around his chest, leaning her head on the nook of his shoulder.

"How do you feel, Rashelle? I'm not hurting you am I?" 

"No, Pippin, you can hold me as tight as you want. You can't hurt me," She sighed and he felt several hot tears wet his shirt. He tightened his arms around her so her breath tickled his ear and she nestled comfortably against him. "He was going to sell me," She said in a hoarse whispered. 

"What?"

"Stoneblu, he sent Vemont to kidnap me, so he could sell me." She took a deep breath and began. "Before Frodo bought me only one other man was interested in me. He was a cold man, hard, cruel, and only cared about his own pleasure. He was going to buy me. I can't imagine a more horrible life, so I attempted to kill myself, I continued to do so everyday until the one night Frodo came. When he bought me I told myself the moment he undressed me I would kill him and myself. I couldn't stand being used!"

Pippin listened as she hiccuped a history he never knew. He never got involved with Rashelle until year after Merry, Sam, and Frodo. "But, that moment never came did it?" He asked and Rashelle shook her head.

"No, thank the stars, the first thing Frodo did was get me home and made me eat and after that he drew a bath and left me alone in there to bathe. I loved him that moment on." But he loving tone failed as she continued, "But that man, the cold one, he won't stop. Stoneblu only cares about money and if he keeps forking over money then Stoneblu won't stop! HE won't stop! He'll keep searching and _searching_! "

"Shh! Rashelle, love, Shelly!" Pippin said firmly as she became hysterical and turned so he laid slightly on top of her, careful not to aggravate her wounds. He stroked her tear stained cheek as her red-brown eyes focused on him. "No one will ever take you away from us. I killed a man for you, I'll slaughter an orc army for you! No one will take you again without killing me first, I swear on the white tree of Gondor," He dipped down and kissed her tears away softly, from her bruised eyes. "I'll die before another a member from the race of man touches you,"

Tenderly he found her mouth and her long and slow until at last, she slept.

(A/N A little short I know but I thought this was important enough to have a chapter dedicated to it. I just wanted to thank everyone for his or her reviews! I'm so glad everyone's enjoying my little fanfic. I just have two things I wanted to ask 1) Should I change the rating to my story from PG13 to R and 2) I want to write a little bit of history for Foxburr, but can't think of anything truly great that would separate her from Rashelle's. IF you have any ideas please put them in the reviews. If I use it you will get full credit. Thanks so much!!!!)


	10. Tea Time

"Miss Foxburr, won't you come sit and have some tea?" Sam asked as he sat down at the kitchen table. Foxburr stood by the window, watching Frodo who spoke with Merry in the garden. She turned slightly at the sound of her new name and then turned back to the window. Night had come long ago and the sky was black, lit with stars and fireflies. 

No thank you," She said softly. Sam gave a quiet scoff.

"Pining after him, won't make him love you anymore," And poured himself a cup of hot water. Foxburr turned without saying anything and walked over and sat at the kitchen table, her face red. Sam slid her over a cup of water and placed a tea bag inside it. 

"How do I make him love me?" She asked, finding Sam's eyes. She held them with her green ones as he drank deeply from his teacup. The gardener set the cup down and leaned close to her.

"You truly want to know?"

"Yes, I do!"

"You don't," Samwise said firmly. Foxburr starred at him, her mouth wide open. "You can't make Mr. Frodo love you. You should stop moping about and-"

"How. . . how dare you play with me!" She snapped and splashed the hot tea on Sam's shirtfront. The hobbit jumped up with shout and knocked his chair over. Foxburr clapped her hands over her mouth and leapt away from the table as the gardener peeled the scalding shirt off. Pippin came clambering down the hall as Frodo and Merry came in from the back door. 

"Sam, Sam what happened!?" Frodo asked. There was no huge injury done save the gardener's chest was bright red. Foxburr would have fled, but the gardener's brown eyes held her fast. He was going to tell! Frodo would hate her for the rest of time. She winced as Sam's mouth opened.

"Nerves, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, "spilled Miss Foxburr's tea all over myself," Foxburr turned her eyes on Samwise in disbelief. 

"Poor Sam, you try so hard to take care of all us," Frodo murmured and clasped Samwise's shoulder. "Go upstairs, get some sleep, we can manage the rest on our own,"

"I'll go with him," Foxburr blurted and all eyes turned on her as if they never knew she was there. "Umm, it was my tea, I feel responsible," She mumbled and Frodo smiled.

"That's fine, it's about time someone started looking after him,"

With that Foxburr followed Sam down the hall to his sleeping chambers.

************************************* ****************************

"Why did you lie for me?" 

"Why did you throw blistering tea on me?"

Foxburr sat looking at her feet from a corner in Sam's room. Samwise dressed into his nightclothes despite her presence and then sat on the end of his bed, facing her. Her green eyes vivid in the candle light as she sat within her shadowy corner.

"I asked you first," She frowned and Sam sighed.

"It was the right thing to do. I couldn't tell Mr. Frodo or he would have probably cast you out of BagEnd knowing the mood he was in. Not that Mr. Frodo is cruel, but he's at wits' end and there's no telling what he'd do," Sam crossed his legs and starred at Foxburr, "Now, why did you throw the tea on me?"

"I don't know, I just lose my temper and do things," She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I've been like this since I lost my mom,"

"Was it an illness?"

"No, she was bought," Foxburr casted her eyes down, "And ever since then I've had this uncontrollable anger about certain things, things I love," A small breath escaped Sam's lips and he smiled, sliding off the bed. He walked over to Foxburr and kneeled in front her. With his large brown hand, he guided her eyes to his, "Do not be ashamed, we are not so different,"

"What do you mean?"

Sam stood up and took her hands and she stood as well, "I love Mr. Frodo very much, Rashelle as well, and if anything were to happen to either of them were to happen to them, I'd go mad. One time I thought Master Frodo was dead and I killed a great monstress called Shelob and orcs for him,"

Rashelle searched his eyes and then raised a fiery eyebrow, "You call him master, are you a slave?"

"No, my family has served his for generations, I am merely a servant," Foxburr then raised her hand, tracing Sam's jaw line.

"We are not so different, are we Samwise?"

"No, Miss Foxburr, we are not,"


	11. Two Days Pass

(a/n ACK!!! Did I write there was an upstairs!? A reviewer said I wrote something about Bag End having an upstairs! **bangs head on keyboard** Can someone please tell me what chapter that's in so I can fix it? I can't find it. I can't believe I wrote that! I know there no upstairs. . . mumble mumble mumble.)

The next two days passed quickly as the hobbits prepared. Foxburr spent most of her time with Rashelle, not that she wanted to. She still wanted to be close to Frodo. 

Rashelle's wounds already showed signs of healing and she chatted happily with Foxburr even if the halfblood didn't answer back.

Foxburr burned with a jealousy as she watched Rashelle sit, glowing in her bed. Every now and then a hobbit head would pop in to check on them, well Rashelle. The one that visited most was Samwise. Something of a bond had formed between the halfblood and gardener, but Foxburr wasn't sure if she liked it. After what he had done for her she couldn't lie and meet his eyes. A lot of times, she couldn't meet his eyes period.

"Good morning, Miss Rashelle, Miss Foxburr," He greeted on the second morning, carrying in a tray of tea. "I thought you ladies might be hungry,"

"Absolutely famished, Sam," Rashelle beamed and Sam set the tray on the bed. He then leaned down and shared a tender kiss with the healing hobbit-lass. Foxburr felt a gnawing sensation in her stomach, not hunger, but jealousy. She quickly averted her eyes and told herself she wouldn't touch a morsel on the tray while it was so close to Rashelle. 

Suddenly Sam was beside her, his eyes locked with hers. He held a teacup and a muffin. 

"Here you are, Miss Foxburr," He said softly. Could he read minds, did he know what she had planned to do? 

As she took the teacup and confection from Sam's hands, he bent down and planted a kiss on her forehead. An act of sweetness that sent absolute electricity surging through Foxburr's body. 

He then turned and smiled at the both of them, "Take care of Miss Rashelle for me Miss Foxburr," Sam said and then left the room, but Foxburr had found she could only stare at the door where the gardener had stood.

"Samwise Gamgee, you tease,"

Sam turned to see Merry behind him, holding several empty suitcases. He was to pack for Rashelle.

I don't know what your talking about, Master Merry," Sam said firmly and Merry chuckled.

"I think you like, Foxburr," The Brandybuck smiled and gave his friend a rougish wink.

"Don't be absurd, you know Mr. Frodo said she's too young to get involved with us,"

"I don't remember talking about Frodo, only you Sam," Merry scratched his chin, "I think she likes you too,"

"Well I think your smoking some bad Toby!" Sam huffed and walked down the hall. Merry chuckled and shook his head. Shifting the luggage he knocked on the door and it was opened by the halfblood. She had a certain sparkle in her eyes before they landed on him. Meriadoc smiled to himself.

"Good morning, Foxburr, is Rashelle in?" He asked peering over her shoulder.

"Good Morning, Merry, where else would I be?" Rashelle laughed and Foxburr said nothing, she just moved aside so Merry could enter the room. 

So the day went by on creeping feet and Rashelle and Foxburr were asleep when Frodo and Sam entered the bedroom . Frodo gave a small chuckle as he looked at the sleeping halfblood, curled into her chair and Rashelle spread eagle over her large bed, the blankets tangled and gathered around her frame.

"Like two children, Mr. Frodo," Sam whispered, echoing his master's thoughts. 

Should I?" Frodo murmured asked and the gardener moved forward, placing the candle he held on a nightstand. 

"It won't hurt, I'll take Miss Foxburr to her bedroom," Frodo watched as his dear friend gathered the halfblood into his arms. She woke for a moment, like a child, long enough to register a familiar face and slip her arms around his neck. 

"Samwise," the gardener turned to face his master, and Frodo walked to them. Reaching out he petted Foxburr's fiery locks, "Sam tell her I'm sorry for my deplorable actions. I'll make it up to her in Rivendell,"

"I think she's already forgiven you, Mr. Frodo," Sam said softly, "I think she wants your attention, not your words,"

"I know, Sam, may she patient with me, but I am going to do it,"

"Sir?"

"In Rivendell, I'm going to ask Rashelle to marry me," Frodo's blue eyes turned onto the sleeping figure in the bed. "I won't loose her again. I've spoken to Merry and Pippin and they want me to, all that's left is you," 

"Mr. Frodo, need you ask?" Sam smiled and would have hugged his master if not for the precious cargo in his arms. "Will you ask Foxburr?"

The happy gleam in Frodo's eyes died, "Why, Sam? She is not part of our-"

"She may not share our bed, Mr. Frodo, but she does share our house," Sam said, already regretting opening his mouth. Frodo turned, running his hand through his curly locks.

"I shall ask her in the morning, good night, Sam," Frodo said rather abruptly and Sam took his cue, leaving the room as Frodo slipped into bed beside Rashelle.

********************************************** **************

"Sam, don't leave," came Foxburr's voice from the darkness as he crept toward the door. 

"I didn't know you were awake, Miss Foxburr," Sam said and made his way back to her bed, soundly banging his foot on a dresser. The gardener gave a curse, half-hopping, half-walking, he made it to Foxburr's side and felt her soft hands pull him down on the bed.

"Are you hurt bad?" She asked and he shook his head. 

"No, no I'm fine, just a little tender," There was a moment of silence as Sam massaged his throbbing foot and then felt Foxburr lay her head on his back. Sam's throat went dry. "Miss Foxburr?"

"Don't let him ask me,"

"Who ask you what?" 

"I heard you and Frodo talking, I heard him say he was going to marry Rashelle. If he asks me, I'll, I'll tell him no! I can't lie to him, like you do,"

"Lie to him! I never-"

"If you all love her why do you allow him to marry her, why do any of you allow it? Surely you lie, wouldn't you like to marry her?" Sam shook his head. 

"How little you know about this world," He sighed and she was gone from his back, shifting, and then two hands on his chest, pushing him down to the mattress and two lips on his. They worked hotly, crushing against his mouth in a desperate, yearning fashion and then they were gone.

"Then teach me about this world! Don't shut me out, I want to learn!" She whispered in his face. Sam reached out and touched the curve of her face and then he gathered her close and brought her against him. She brought her arms around his shoulders and spoke just as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Please don't tell me I'm just like your Rashelle, I'll scream if you do," She threatened and then Sam laughed. A merry sound, breaking the darkness of the room and mood.

"No, Miss Foxburr, you'll be happy to know you are nothing like Miss Rashelle, I was going to say good night," And with his strong arms around her, Sam feel asleep. 

"But-" Foxburr began and then fell quiet. He hadn't answered her. Most men with a kiss like she had given would have done anything for more, which included Frodo, who had barely escaped her, but on the gardener she had no effect. She gave up and settled for the sound of Sam's beating heart. As Foxburr slept she had a dream. She dreamed she lived in a wonderful hobbit hole, more elaborate and beautiful than Bag End. She had a family, little ones running through the house, and two husbands. Two that loved her with all their hearts. They would do anything for their lovely Foxburr. One had eyes of sapphire and the other had a crown of freshly bloomed flowers. What wonderful husbands.


	12. Frostanan

Up north, far from King Aragorn's just hand is a kingdom. No not even a kingdom, for the king cared nothing for his subjects. It was a ghost village around a great castle, where the north wind was said to grow cold from the lord's bitter hate and cruelty, where they said it was too cold to snow.

Well, it was snowing now, and Stoneblu cursed it as he rubbed his hands. He was heading to the castle to his best patron, Lord Frostanan.

They stopped at the gates where no guard stood, save two frostbitten skeletons in full armor. Stoneblu stopped the caravan and jumped down from the driver's seat. He flipped a wave to the two lifeless sentries.

"Good to see you again, lads, thanks for holding the door open," He quickly crossed the icy courtyard and knocked three times on the large frosted door.

It opened quickly and a blast of warm air made Stoneblu smile. There stood a lovely lady with hair the color of a black night and eyes as grey as storm cloud.

"Ah, Lady Icekith, how are-"

"Shove it, Rogue, where's the hobbit? Father is not in the best of the moods, and neither am I," She spat, her ice flashing. She was Lord Frostanan's only child. He had wanted a son, but didn't want another woman dead from childbirth so he raised her to be his heir. Icekith was the head of the armed forces and was ruthless and aggressive.

"Ah, Lady, that's what I came to address your devoted father about," Stoneblu crooned giving a sweeping bow. Icekith gave a hiss and placed her callused hand on her sword.

"You didn't get her! Father will have your head, you know,"

"Umm, it's not a matter of not being **able** to catch her, it's a lost of funds. Her price has doubled I'm afraid," He said, his sugary smile on his lips. The icy captain glared at Stoneblue and then turned on her heel.

"Follow me, snowslug, and keep up," She barked and marched down the hall. Stoneblu followed as two unseen sentries closed the door behind him.

"So, you failed, Stoneblu? You've caught me feys, centaurs, and sirens for my zoo and you cannot catch one silver-toed rabbit?" Frostanan frowned as Stoneblu kneeled before the cold king's throne.

This man was no caring lord and would snap his fingers and have his daughter spill the rogue's blood should he bore him. Icekith stood beside his throne and glared down at Stoneblu.

Stoneblu smiled at the Lord Frostanan, his gold teeth winking in the torchlight.

"My lord, you know I'm a man of money and the rabbit goes to highest bidder,"

"Really," said Frostanan, resting his chin on his fist, which glittered with silver rings. "And what was the highest bid?"

"A hundred pieces of dragon gold,"

"Dragon gold!?" Frostanan roared and laughed like Stoneblu had traded a ruby ring for a daisy. "You idiot if it gold you want I can give three hundred pieces of white gold, pure silver,"

Stoneblu's eyes gleamed, "You don't mean,"

"I do," Frostanan said and flipped a coin at Stoneblu. The rogue picked it up and gasped. The coin was mythril!

"Three hundred pieces, Stoneblu, bring her to me!"

"Oh, right away, my lord!" Stoneblu groveled and scrambled to his feet and left the throne room gazing at his reflection in the single coin.

Frostanan waited till he had gone and then rose to his own feet. Icekith approached him.

"Was that a wise deal father? Is that silver-toed wench worth that much?" She asked. The icy lord turned to his warrior daughter.

"Icekith, no other person owns a silver-toed and none ever will unless it's me. If its your men you're worried about, I'm sure a night with will be enough payment for their cut salaries," And with that he left down the hall.

Frostanan was a big man; he was lean and pale with a mane of silver and eyes of flint black. He wore a robe of heavy blue velvet trimmed with spotted snow-lion fur, dripping with chains of silver and crystal. He hated gold; he collected things of silver, especially women. He had a harem, if you will, of women, orcs, elves, humans, half-breeds, and breeds died out, but he did not have hobbits. HE would have this one. 

He flung the doors opened to the women's chamber were the inner walls were made of crystal so he could see each and every one of his ornaments. Several approached him and he grabbed the youngest, a human, by her sparkling silver tresses, and crushed her mouth against his. Most his women were found and bought from Stoneblu, he had not failed him yet.

Frostanan broke the kiss when the girl failed to keep up with his hunger and pushed her away.

"Mlethier," Frostanan barked, "What are you doing in here?" the wintry lord growled. There, just paces away was a pale man, not a man but an elf, Stoneblu's rival in business.

"You're lovely daughter let me," Mletheir smiled, "She told me of your trouble, it just so happens I know where your rabbit is and I'll captured her on one condition,"

"What is it?"

"There is another women, a halfbreed, I want her,"

"What do I care who you keep? Get me my rabbit and you may choose who want," Frostanan sneered and grabbed a nearby elf with silver eyes and dragged her away. Mlethier smiled, his green eyes sparkling and then with a sweep of his grey cloak he left the crystal rooms.


	13. Arriving at Rivendell

"Welcome to Rivendell, Miss Rashelle," Smiled Samwise as the carriage rocked. The land grew thick with trees and Rashelle practically hung out the window. 

"Someone grab her skirt before she falls out!" Merry laughed as Rashelle's healing face absolutely glowed as she drank in the sites and sounds of Rivendell. Pippin, sitting closest, gently pulled the hobbit-lass back in. Frodo could be heard laughing from his perch on the driver's seat and Rashelle turned to the group inside the carriage.

"It's so beautiful here! Will we stay forever?" She asked and Merry laughed.

"Forever's a long time, Darling, we were thinking a month,"

"Will we see elves?"

"No more elf questions, I've heard too many from Sam!" Pippin crowed and covered his ears. Rashelle laughed and batted at the Took as the others laughed merrily. 

Outside the carriage, Frodo and Foxburr sat up in the Driver's Seat as the blue-eyed Baggins taught the halfblood to handle the reigns. 

"That elf blood makes you a natural with animals," Frodo said as the Ponies rode smoothly under Foxburr's hand. She beamed at Frodo's approval and drove the carriage until they reached a large, but shallow river.

"Is there a bridge?" Foxburr asked and Frodo shook his head.

"Nope, we walk," He said and they stopped the carriage. "This our stop, come on, you rascals!" Frodo hollered and dismounted from the driver's seat. He then turned to Foxburr and held out his arms.

"Hop on down," He smiled and she leapt lightly. Frodo caught her around her slim waist, and placed her on her feet lightly. 

"Good thing we packed light, Rashelle's heavy enough," Merry said as they broke out the packs. Rashelle gave an injured cry and he laughed at her horrified face.

"Only kidding, love, you know you're perfect," He hugged her around the shoulders and kissed her cheek. 

"You're awful, Meriadoc Brandybuck," She smirked and abandoned him to walk beside Pippin as they began their hike to the last house.

The sun shone through the green trees and elvish voices rang from their golden-spangled depths as the small troop reached the house where a tall figure waited for them. 

Lord Elrond greeted them warmly, his dark eyes shining as he summoned several elves to take his guests' things.

"Welcome, my friends, it has been too long since your last visit," Elrond smiled and shook hands with Frodo. Then they brought forward Rashelle and Foxburr. 

Concern passed over the elegant lord's features as looked down on Rashelle. She clung onto Frodo's arm; her lips parted slightly in wonder like a child meeting some wondrous stranger. Elrond reached down and caressed her cheek and where his hand touched bruises and cuts mended instantly leaving perfect rosy skin.

Frodo gave a slight gasp and touched the healed patch of her face as the elf withdrew his hand. Elrond turned to a nearby elf and spoke in their musical language and then he turned to Frodo.

"Follow Galethen, he will take you to the healing rooms, where I'll fix your broken bloom," and Frodo turned to Merry and Pippin.

"Take Rashelle, I want to look for Uncle Bilbo," and the three hobbits disappeared as Sam stayed with Foxburr. 

Elrond smiled as he moved next to the gardener.

"She has elvish blood in her, Master Elrond, do you think it was one of yours?" Sam asked as Foxburr watched an elfin boy who hung from a tree limb singing about her fiery hair.

"No, I do not think so, few of my elves have such colorings. Many Mirkwood elves have green eyes, but I doubt it was any of them,"

"Who then, Master Elrond? All the Lothlorien Elves have departed," Elrond shook his head.

"I wish I could answer you, Samwise, but I cannot, but take heart, we will treat her just as well as we treat you and Frodo,"

Foxburr turned then, her green eyes glittering the sunlight, her hair gleaming like fire.

"Master Merry named you well, Miss Foxburr," Sam smiled and Foxburr blushed slightly.

"I'm just happy to have a name," She murmured.

"And a lovely name it is, but I must go in and see to your friend. Come inside and rest yourselves and relax, you have nothing to fear inside my walls," Elrond invited and the three went inside the grand house

"Welcome to Rivendell, Miss Rashelle," Smiled Samwise as the carriage rocked. The land grew thick with trees and Rashelle practically hung out the window. 

"Someone grab her skirt before she falls out!" Merry laughed as Rashelle's healing face absolutely glowed as she drank in the sites and sounds of Rivendell. Pippin, sitting closest, gently pulled the hobbit-lass back in. Frodo could be heard laughing from his perch on the driver's seat and Rashelle turned to the group inside the carriage.

"It's so beautiful here! Will we stay forever?" She asked and Merry laughed.

"Forevers a long time, Darling, we were thinking a month,"

"Will we see elves?"

"No more elf questions, I've heard too many from Sam!" Pippin crowed and covered his ears. Rashelle laughed and batted at the Took as the others lauged merrily. 

Outside the carriage, Frodo and Foxburr sat up in the Driver's Seat as the blue-eyed Baggins taught the halfblood to handle the reigns. 

"That elf blood makes you a natural with animals," Frodo said as the Ponies rode smoothly under Foxburr's hand. She beamed at Frodo's approval and drove the carriage until they reached a large, but shallow river.

"Is there a bridge?" Foxburr asked and Frodo shook his head.

"Nope, we walk," He said and they stopped the carriage. "This our stop, come on, you rascals!" Frodo hollared and dismounted from the driver's seat. He then turned to Foxburr and held out his arms.

"Hop on down," He smiled and she leapt lightly. Frodo caught her around her slim waist, and placed her on her feet lightly. 

"Good thing we packed light, Rashelle's heavy enough," Merry said as they broke out the packs. Rashelle gave an injured cry and he laughed at her horrified face.

"Only kidding, love, you know you're perfect," He hugged her around the shoulders and kissed her cheek. 

"You're awful, Meriadoc Brandybuck," She smirked and abandoned him to walk beside Pippin as they began their hike to the last house.

The sun shone through the green trees and elvish voices rang from their golden-spangled depths as the small troop reached the house where a tall figure waited for them. 

Lord Elrond greeted them warmly, his dark eyes shining as he summoned several elves to take his guests' things.

"Welcome, my friends, it has been too long since your last visit," Elrond smiled and shook hands with Frodo. Then they brought forward Rashelle and Foxburr. 

Concern passed over the elegant lord's features as looked down on Rashelle. She clung onto Frodo's arm, her lips parted slightly in wonder, like a child meeting some wonderous stranger. Elrond reached down and carrassed her cheek and where his hand touched bruises and cuts mended instantly leaving perfect rosy skin.

Frodo gave a slight gasp and touched the healed patch of her face as the elf withdrew his hand. Elrond turned to a nearby elf and spoke in their musical language and then he turned to Frodo.

"Follow Galethen, he will take you to the healing rooms, where I'll fix your broken bloom," and Frodo turned to Merry and Pippin.

"Take Rashelle, I want to look for Uncle Bilbo," and the three hobbits disappeared as Sam stayed with Foxburr. 

Elrond smiled as he moved next to the gardener.

"She has elvish blood in her, Master Elrond, do you think it was one of yours?" Sam asked as Foxburr watched an elfin boy who hung from a tree limb singng about her fiery hair.

"No, I do not think so, few of my elves have such colorings. Many Mirkwood elves have green eyes, but I doubt it was any of them,"

"Who then, Master Elrond? All the Lothlorien Elves have departed," Elrond shook his head.

"I wish I could answer you, Samwise, but I cannot, but take heart, we will treat her just as well as we treat you and Frodo,"

Foxburr turned then, her green eyes glittering the sunlight, her hair gleaming like fire.

"Master Merry named you well, Miss Foxburr," Sam smiled and Foxburr blushed slightly.

"I'm just happy to have a name," She murmured.

"And a lovely name it is, but I must go in and see to your friend. Come inside and rest yourselves and relax, you have nothing to fear inside my walls," Elrond invited and the three went inside the grand house


	14. In the Gardens

"Ah! Rashelle Newlove, you look lovely enough to eat!" Meriadoc approved as she looked at herself in the mirror. Elrond had finished his healing and Rashelle smiled at her completed reflection. 

"I thought I was a fat burden," She huffed and Merry laughed grabbed her around her soft middle.

"I said eat not admire!" He growled and took a dive at her neck. Rashelle laughed and squirmed out of his grip.

"Merry, in front of Master Elrond, you shame me!" She said brokenly, her face red. Indeed the elf lord still stood by the bed he had healed Rashelle in and he merely shook his head.

"No fear, lovely child, I'll leave you," Elrond smiled and swept out of room.

Rashelle turned back to the mirror as watched as Merry and Pippin's reflections joined hers.

"I wonder what Mr. Frodo will do about Foxburr?" She murmured. Pippin hugged her about the waist and bent down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

"What do you mean, Shelly?"

"She doesn't seem to fond of me does she? I guess I should really ask what will Mr. Frodo do with me?" She sighed and studied her reflection. "I mean Foxburr, she's so elegant and exotic with her long red hair and her eyes. I'm really quite plain next to her. Do you think Master Frodo is tired of me?" She turned in Pippin's arms, her eyes wide and full of fear. "You don't think he'll sell me!?"

"Shh, Darling, what on earth makes you think anything like that?" Merry soothed and wrapped his arms around Pippin and Rashelle. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just. . . I don't know what made me think that. Oh, please don't tell anyone I said that," Rashelle breathed, tears spilled from her eyes and she buried her face in Pippin's shirtfront. 

Merry lifted Rashelle's face and starred deep into her eyes. The tears made their reddish-color sparkle like dark garnets, but deep in those jewels sparkled fear. Obviously her abduction had cut far deeper than any thief's knife or than any could have guessed. 

He dipped down, over Pippin's shoulder and caught her sweet lips under his. Such sweet lips, he never tired of kissing them.

"Come, darling, let us celebrate this day with a tender touch," Merry suggested in all intended gentleness wanting only to feel her safe in his arms. Rashelle though couldn't, the thought of hands upon her naked hands, even beloved hands, made her cave in. She broke the circle of her lovers' arms and looked at them with apologetic eyes.

"No, I ca-" She took a deep breath, "I don't feel up to Merry, forgive me," The cousins understood and Peregrin took her hand reassuringly.

"Nothing to forgive, if Merry's up to tumbling in the hey, I'm sure he can find a pretty elf,"

"Faster than you could," Merry teased and then sighed, "Well, we better find Frodo, he'll have kittens if we keep you to ourselves," Together the three left the Healing Room to find the blue-eyed Baggins.

******************************************************* **********

"And so now you have two pretty women on your arm and one's being hunted down and the other is obsessed with you," Bilbo mused as he and Frodo sat under a great tree near a small brook. "You're not writing this in the Red Book are you?"

"No, Uncle, this is more for a black book," Frodo sighed, "and that's not the worst of it, I want to marry Rashelle, I want it more than anything,"

"So ask her,"

"I can't! Sam suggested I ask Foxburr and she absolutely refused to it. I don't want to disregard her entirely, but . . . oh, Uncle Bilbo, what am I to do?"

Bilbo shook his head and stretched his aching joints, "Well, Frodo in the end, you must decide are you friend or master? If you don't marry your miss than it's more than likely on of your cousins or your gardener will snag her," 

"Whose getting married?" Came a sparkling voice. Frodo jerked upright and spied hobbit-lass with perfect pink skin and sparkling eyes and glossy dark curls to her shoulders and silver curls upon her toes. On either side of her was Merry and Pippin 

"Rashelle! You look gorgeous!" Frodo beamed and stood up. She gave a little twirl in her dress and embraced Frodo.

"Do you like the dress? One of the elves said it was gift," Frodo shook his head.

"I was too busy starring at you, lovely, stand back and let me see the gown," She did as asked and Frodo smiled. It was an elvish gown of flowing spring yellow with a velvety green bodice with silver leaves embroidered on the sleeves and skirt. "It hardly does you justice," He smiled and then gestured to the elder hobbit at his elbow, "Rashelle, I want you to meet my uncle, Bilbo this is Rashelle Newlove,"

Rashelle smiled at the snowy elder as he rose to his feet to give a creaky bow and she gave a fluid curtsy.

"I'm very honored to meet you at last Master Baggins," Rashelle said politely, "I hope to hear about your stories, all I ever hear are how my lovers nip Mushrooms from Farmer Maggot's crop," Bilbo laughed and nodded his head.

"Yes, lovely, you are a wonderful proper hobbit-lass, Miss Newlove," 

And catching his nephew's eye, Bilbo smiled, "Very lovely,"

The day past merrily by and everyone was enjoying themselves so much no one bothered to wonder, where were Samwise and Foxburr.

Perhaps if someone were to peek into the gardens they would have found out.

"And this is a Foxburr, it why Merry thought of you," Sam said gesturing to a plant with sparkling green shoots and dark woody stalks. Topping the stalks were furry bunches red as a fox's tail. The halfblood stared at the plant in delight. She had never known such beauty existed in the world. Her elf blood absolutely sang. And her hobbit blood, well she wasn't exactly sure, but when she looked at Sam she got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, like when the sun shone just right in Frodo's eyes as you swear his pupils aren't black but a deep indigo.

"Samwise, will you tell me how all four of you decided to be Rashelle's lovers? Didn't it hurt not to have her all to yourself?" Foxburr asked, stroking the furry seedpod of the fox plant.

Sam shrugged inspecting a golden bloom, "We never really discussed it, it just sort of happened one night. I believe it was Mr. Frodo's birthday and we'd all had a bit too much beer. We came home Rashelle was just waiting for us, her eyes fearful. We had stayed far later than expected and she was too shy to leave the house. She wrapped her arms around Mr. Frodo telling him afraid she had been and then he kissed her and one thing lead to another. Merry had never been shy and he jumped in without invitation,"

"And you?" Foxburr asked. Sam went slightly red.

"Well, Miss Rashelle and I had been together with Mr. Frodo before so when she asked me to join, I did," He sighed. "And that was that, we just accepted it, about a year later Pippin confessed he had kissed Miss Rashelle and we all told him that he was welcomed in the circle and we've all been together ever since,"

Foxburr smiled at him with a wistful look, "How romantic, I wish my first time could have been so sweet, but my first was with some drunk soldier who- " She trailed off and shook her head, "Let's just day it was far from being ideal,"

Sam watched Foxburr as she joined him to look at the golden daisies and daffodils. He wished he could the tween how she moved him, but could he disobey his master? Frodo had deliberately forbid any sexual contact with Foxburr, claiming despite her past she was too young and would be treated so till she came of age. She reminded Sam so much of Rashelle when she had come into his life. Of course, Foxburr was much different than Rashelle, but the situations were the same.

"Sam,"

The halfblood's voice in his ear startled the gardener so much that he snapped a bloom of the vine he'd been looking at. He turned to Foxburr and found her peering into his deep brown eyes. "I-I know what Master Frodo says about me and my age, and I know you'll do whatever he says, but I have to know. Do you love me? Do any of you love me?"

That question, it broke the last doubt in Sam's mind and pushed away the last 'no' from his heart. He gathered Foxburr in his arms and kissed her. 

For the first time, Foxburr couldn't react. No amount of time with men could prepare her for the warmth and depth of the gardener's gentle kiss. Then she opened up to him, wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pressed her slender body against his.

When the kiss ended, Sam had his large hands wound in her fiery tresses, and she could only stare into his eyes.

"I love you, Miss Foxburr, if no one else in this world does, I do," He caressed her cheekbone and asked, "Do you love me?"

"I do, but can we keep this quite between us," She murmured, "I don't want you getting in trouble with Master Frodo," Sam held her close and she rested her head in the nook of his shoulder.

"I was just going to ask you the same, but please understand, I still love Miss Rashelle,"

"I'll let you keep your love for Miss Rashelle, if you let me keep my love of Master Frodo," She breathed and to this Sam agreed.


	15. One Night

Soft clapping filled the room as Bilbo finished his latest song and the old hobbit bowed lowed. Everyone filled was at peace with full bellies and joyful hearts. Foxburr sat between Frodo and Sam as Rashelle slept peacefully in her master's lap, his hands petting her glossy curls.

"And now we must have a story from our guests," Bilbo said gesturing to where the halflings sat.

"You don't want any stories from us," Frodo laughed but elvish pleading was a thing you can't ignore and Foxburr tugged on Frodo's sleeve.

"May I, Master?" She asked with sparkling eyes and Frodo nodded. The elves grew hushed as the halfblood stood in front of the fireplace.

Then without warning came the voice of an angel from the tween's throat. She sang of a child of the daughter who was born of the sun and moon and how she wondered in the twilight looking for the man who could make her whole.

When she finished, there was a stunned silence and Elrond, who sat in the back of the room, stood and applauded. Immediately, everyone in the room save Frodo who still had a sleeping Rashelle in his lap.

Blushing as red as her hair, Foxburr ducked to her master's side, where Frodo placed an arm around her.

"I never knew you could sing so beautifully," He murmured and she met his eyes.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me, Master," She said softly and for a spilt moment Frodo drifted to her, like he might kiss her, but the spell was broken when Rashelle suddenly woke up with a start. Seeing she was in safe company though, she quickly returned to sleep.

Foxburr seeing she had lost her opportunity laid her head on Sam's shoulder and let a few secret tears slid down her cheek.

This was the way the weeks passed until one night Pippin approached Frodo.

"Cousin, can I speak with you?" the young Took asked as Frodo sat on a bench in the night air. Merry and Rashelle were off out of earshot at crystalline pond and Foxburr had dragged Sam of somewhere. Frodo smiled and made room for Pippin on the bench. Pippin sat down and looked at Frodo in the eye. "I need to speak to you about Shelly," Frodo's smile disappeared.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" 

Pippin took a deep breath and let it all spill out.

"Yes, I love her, I've been biding my time, because I believe out of the four of us you can give her everything she wants. I can't wait any longer Frodo. Merry can twiddle his thumbs and wait because he find any hobbit-lass he wants and no matter what happens between you and Rashelle, Sam will have you, but I don't. If you don't ask her to marry you, Frodo, I'm going to,"

Frodo shook his head, "Don't beat around the bush do you, Peregrin?" He ran his hand through his dark curls and met his cousin's eyes.

"I'm sorry to put this on you, Frodo, I can give you till we return to the Shire, but I can't wait any longer than that,"

"I understand, Pippin, you have the same right to seek her as much as anyone, but tell me, suppose you do marry her. What will you do?" 

Pippin shrugged, "I was thinking of moving into the Shire, away from the Bucklands (a/n Is that where Pippin lives? I don't have any of the books to double check) and get a small hole for us to live in and of course plenty of rooms so you and Sam and Merry can visit. You know I'd change nothing between all of us,"

Frodo laughed and gripped Pippin's shoulder, "Sounds beautiful, but rooms for guests or for little ones?" His younger cousin blushed, his usual smile lighting his face from ear to ear.

The Baggins got to feet and stretched, "Well, I had best do one last thing before asking Rashelle then," He looked around and then looked at Pippin.

"Do you know where Sam is?"

"No, maybe Shelly knows, she can always find my socks when I need them," Pippin smirked and Frodo laughed.

"Finder of lost socks and gardeners, a fine quality in a wife," and shaking his head walked over to where Merry had discarded his clothes to skinny dip in the pond while Rashelle was content to sit on the bank and watch him.

"Rashelle, have you- UGH!!!" Frodo let out a shout as Merry splashed him with the surprising chill water. Merry laughed holding his sides as Frodo dripped from head to his wooly toes. 

"Meriadoc!" Rashelle shrieked and removed her shawl to wrap around Frodo's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Frodo, it was too perfect," Merry laughed and Frodo opened his mouth to disagree when he suddenly was shoved into the pond.

When Frodo surfaced and shook his hair from his eyes he saw it had been Pippin who had pushed him.

"Now that was perfect!" Pippin chortled then with a holler he grabbed Rashelle's wrist and jumped into the pool. Rashelle let out a squeak as she was jerked off her silver toes and landed in the pond with a splash.

When she broke the surface and gasped for air Frodo was busy dunking his younger cousin and Merry made his way over to Rashelle. She shivered.

"This water's freezing!"

"It feels better if you move around," Merry smiled, "Why not shed that heavy dress and swim with me?"

She shook her head, "I'm getting out," She turned and froze when she felt a warm body press against her back. "Merry, I said – "she frowned, anger quelling in her voice and turned to scorn the Brandybuck when she met Frodo's blue eyes. He had shed his sopping suit and now pressed against her.

"What did you tell, Merry?" He purred and leaned forward, suckling the moisture from her neck. Rashelle felt torn. She was afraid, afraid that these hands might hurt her, but how could she refuse her master? His hands were at breasts, slowly unlacing her dress.

Fear built up inside her as the Baggins's kisses trailed from her shoulder to her open dress front. She felt sick in her stomach and her head spun as the feeling of fear and guilt swirled and then exploded when she felt a warm touch on the exposed flesh of her bosom.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked and brought her hands up quickly. Frodo couldn't move in time and one her hands clipped him in the chin. Frodo, Merry, and Pippin quickly backed away as Rashelle quickly clambered out and rushed into the last house.

Suddenly Sam and Foxburr came into view and the gardener looked at the three hobbits in the pond.

"Where's Miss Rashelle, what happened? Mr. Frodo, you're bleeding!"

Frodo wiped his mouth and saw the red blood that dripped from his chin.

"I bit my tongue when she hit me,"

"She hit you!?" Foxburr blurted, anger flashing in eyes. Frodo climbed out of the pond and dressed in his wet clothes.

"It was an accident, I'm gonna talk to her," and he began forward when Sam grabbed his shoulder.

"Master, I know that anything that happens to Miss Rashelle you can take care of, but I think we should all go. This I believe is bigger than what we think," Frodo nodded and when they were ready they began their search for Rashelle.

(A/N I know that hobbits don't swim well. Trust me, the pond was shallow :P)


	16. ch16 *sorry, not very prginal I know :p)

(A/N I really apologize for this chapter. It meant to be kinda angsty with all that Rashelle's going through but I suck at Angst and I'm battling writer's block so please bear with me, but I hope you like the end! J )

Rashelle flung herself on her bed and sobbed into the pillow. The pond water from her dress seeped into the blankets and chilled her skin but she didn't care. Her lung and heart felt like they were on fire. 

"What is wrong with me?" She hiccuped. She couldn't even enjoy the touch of her master now. Not since Vemunt abducted her. Even weeks after she could still feeling his rough ripping hands on her skin. The thought of anyone touching her body made her sick, like when she lived with in the caravan. Rashelle spinning thoughts made her cry harder. She wanted to feel her lovers though. How she missed Merry roguish touches and Sam's soft kisses, Pippin's protective embrace and her sweet master's body. She missed them all, but she was so afraid.

With a whimper, she drew the comforter over her dripping body and fell into a numb slumber.

"Oh, here she is master Frodo," Sam sighed as he poked his head out of Rashelle's door. The three hobbits and halfblood entered the hobbit-lass's room to find her asleep on the bed. Sam was tutting softly. "Absolutely soaked, every blanket and sheet. Master Merry could you grab me one of Miss Rashelle's nightgowns from the dresser. We'll get her some dry clothes on and take her to a dry bed." No one argued with the gardener. As Merry rummages through the chests of clothing, Frodo and Pippin began to peel off the layers of wet clothes from the shivering hobbit-lass's body.

"No, stop it! " She moaned half asleep and thrashed slightly. Pippin kissed her forehead.

"Shh, you're safe, Shelly, calm down. We're getting some dry clothes on you before you catch your death,"

She obeyed, but remained tense and stiff. Frodo gritted his teeth. They'd get to the bottom of her pain.

************************************************ *****************

"No, not my clothes, leave me alone! No, get off! GET OFF ME!!" Rashelle shrieked and sat up. She wasn't in the forest; there was no Vemunt, and she wasn't naked. "A dream, a dream," She panted as she clutched her comforter as the door snapped open. It was Pippin, sword drawn and eyes ferocious. He stalked around the room for a moment and then looked at Rashelle.

"I heard you shout," He murmured and sat on the end of her bed.

"I had a dream," She murmured back and reached forward to touch Pippin's face and then stopped, "But its over, I'm awake,"

"Touch me, Rashelle," Pippin breathed and lifted his hand to touch the one she still held in mid-air. She quickly withdrew it back to her lap. "It's been so long since I've felt you loving caresses on my face,"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Why wouldn't you? Unless you find me insulting to your fingers, if so than I must be to your eyes as well," He said, a little more harshly than he cared to admit. 

"No, you as soft as you are handsome, I'm just not in the mood to touch hands,"

Pippin shook his head and stood up, "Then maybe we should touch something deeper than skin, Shelly. Tell us what's going on so we can help you," His light amber eyes plead with her, but she couldn't. She shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand, this isn't something that can be fixed by a tumble in the sheets," She frowned. Pippin scowled.

"You treating me like you would Merry, I'm not him, and if that's who you se when you look at me than maybe you should stay with him," Pippin turned to leave when Rashelle leapt from her bed and latched her arms around his waist.

"Pergrin! Don't, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't leave me," She sobbed over and over in his chest. Pippin immediately regretted his words and kissed her forehead as everything she felt tumbled from her lips. All her fears and nightmares, everything until she felt as torn as a piece of shredded leather.

"Shelly, sweetheart, I'm sorry," Pippin murmured holding her tight. "Had I ever know-" Her shaking body and mewling sobs made up his mind. Pippin slowly descended on one knee and prayed his cousin would forgive him.

"Sweet Shelly, I would protect you from every fear you have, please, marry me,"


	17. Marriage???

"What?" Rashelle gasped. Pippin took her hand and held it tight. 

"I want you to be my wife,"

"But, Frodo, Merry, and Sam,"

"Nothing will change I swear, just be with me,"

Rashelle shook her head and backed away from Pippin, taking her hand back.

"I-I don't know, I ha-have to talk to Mr. Frodo first," She went to go to the door as Pippin stood, when she saw there was someone there. Pippin hung his head in shame as Frodo entered the room. 

"You said you wait," Frodo said disbelievingly.

"I-I couldn't cousin, Shelly needed me, it was the only thing I could- I am sorry, but I won't take it back," Pippin said firmly. Frodo looked at his cousin; he didn't know what to do. Rashelle walked to him and starred into his blue eyes.

"Master?" She knew there was something behind this. Gently Rashelle reached up touched Frodo's face. That blissful touch that made him close his eyes and sort out the jumble of thoughts in his head. "What is it?"

"Rashelle, it is nothing that you should have been dragged into," Frodo murmured and opened his eyes, capturing her red-brown ones. "Its just that, both Pippin and I want you to be your husband," Tears welled up in her eyes, confusion masked every feature on her face. "Shhh, it's not for you to decide right now,"

"Why not now?"

Everyone turned to the new voice that belonged to Foxburr. Pippin frowned at her. "If she decides now than we'll be able to get everyone back to normal, even her,"

Rashelle's eyes flashed, "What do you mean normal? I can never be normal! Do you know what it like to have a monster rip at flesh, take you without a care for own body!"

"If you mean Vemunt, I usually found him quite enjoyable, you're just weak. How you ever please these four I'll never know,"

Something Rashelle snapped. She broke from Frodo and lunched herself at the halfblood. Foxburr unprepared crumples under the hobbit's weight as she crashed on top of her. Rashelle struck Foxburr across the face and raised her hand to do more, when Pippin raced across the room and grabbed her around the waist. He dragged her off Foxburr with much difficulty and held her close and she struggled to get out of his grip.

Now Sam and Merry were up and standing at the door as Foxburr got to her feet. 

"So that's how, I guess you answered my question," She smirked and Rashelle spat at the redhead.

"You little whore! You'll never know what it's like to love and be loved in return! What do you know of anything?" She demanded and that took the light out of Foxburr's eyes, leaving only a dangerous flame. Sam pushed Foxburr behind him and tried to calm the silver-toed girl.

"Now, Miss Rashelle, please, don't say such things, I'm sure this all a big misunderstanding,"

"Exactly, just calm down," Frodo agreed and reached out to touch her, but Rashelle turned in Pippin's arms.

"Fine, Master Baggins, I will calm down and I'll tell you my choice, " With that Rashelle kissed Pippin full on the lips. Frodo stood stunned, as Merry and Sam had no clue what was going on. Foxburr merely smiled although no one saw, and it was Pippin who was a mix of emotion. 

Frodo gave his youngest cousin a defeated look and a weak smile.

"IF that's your choice, Rashelle, marriage will free you, you'll no longer be mine,"

"Marriage!?" Merry gasped but Frodo pushed past them and out the door. Merry starred at his cousin, "Pippin, what have you done?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't have done if you cared for her half as much as I," He retorted harshly and Merry gave a snort.

"Fine, fine by me, have fun you two," And he left, leaving Foxburr and Samwise.

A sudden loss hit Rashelle. What had she done? 

"Miss Rashelle," Sam said moving toward her. " I don't know what this is all about, but I wish you well, call on me when you need me, but it is my master I must attend to now. Good-bye, Miss Rashelle, Master Peregrin," And then he with a smirking Foxburr left as well.

(A/N I really do apologize for my crappy writing and short chapters, but I'm having such a major case of writer's block. Please, let me know what you would like to see happen. I need ideas! **SOB!**)


	18. A choatic Dinner

(A/N Thanks so much for the idea June, it really helped me out a lot and Random Hobbit Lover. . . umm. . . I'll get back to you *LOL* Enjoy! )

The night went on without contact from the others and the same with the next day and the next till the day of the departing feast. None of the hobbits were in good spirits and this even dragged on the elves merry tails.

Only Foxburr seemed to glow with happiness, snug between Frodo and Sam.

Rashelle sat between Pippin and a sour faced elven maid who was Merry's escort, but Merry was only interested in the bottom of his goblet.

Pippin was sorely sorry about the turn of events and he tried to apologize to his cousins, but they merely ignored him. Only Sam has forgiven him and even congratulated them on their marriage offering to grow any flowers they would need.

"So, Peregrin, marriage, I'm quite proud of you," Bilbo said from his place beside Sam. Although the old hobbit smiled fondly no one missed the sad look in his eyes.

"Thank you, Bilbo, it means much to us," Pippin said and hugged Rashelle close.

She gently nuzzled his ear and kissed his cheek. "You look lovely," Pippin murmured. 

Her painted lips turned into a small smiled, "Thanks, Pip," 

Elrond beamed at their timid affection and asked, "Where will the ceremony take place?"

"I would like to have it in Gondor, but Rashelle wants it in the Shire. We really aren't quite sure," He could feel his cousins' eyes smothering him as he spoke. 

"Why not stay and have the wedding here, such an event would bring such joy to my people,"

Pippin could only smile politely and hoped the subject would change soon as he felt Rashelle shift uncomfortably beside him. He opened to his mouth to answer the elvish lord, but it was Frodo who spoke.

"Yes, Pippin, why not stay here? You only stole my wife, why not the wedding plans as well?" Sam hissed something in his master's ear as Foxburr clutched Frodo's arm. Pippin met his cousin's icy stare.

"I did not steal anything, we both offered and she chose me. Put your anger else where," Pippin turned to Elrond. "Thank you though, Master Elrond, for your generous offer, but I was thinking of spending the honeymoon here,"

"Splendid!" Elrond beamed when Merry let out a snort, thumping his goblet down.

"Honeymoon?" He chortled. "You mean you're actually going to go through with that when you've already – no, wait," He met Pippin's eyes, "now that I think of it, when all of us bedded together, you never did get any did you?"

Pippin bit his tongue, obvious that Merry was drunk, but the damage was done. Rashelle went pink from her crown to her wooly toes.

"How dare you! I've never been so insulted, Meriadoc Brandybuck!"

Merry leaned back and laughed, "Well, you're right, with your no-skin attitude, Pippin will be lucky to get down your shirt let alone up your dress.

Rashelle gave a horrified sob and hid her poppy red face in her hands. Suddenly before either elf or hobbit could move. Pippin was up and he rushed at Merry knocking him to the ground. 

The two wrestled around as elves tried to pry them apart and without warning everyone was brawling.

Rashelle leapt away from the table and pressed against a wall. All she could was watch horrified as Elrond tried to get everyone under control.

"You know this is all you're fault,"

Rashelle turned around and saw a smirking Foxburr behind her.

"No, I didn't start this,"

"Of course you did, if you had just accepted Master Frodo's proposal everyone would be happy," Rashelle cringed as Foxburr leaned close to her, "But I must thank you, I've gotten to know my master and Samwise very _very_ well,"

Tears welled up in Rashelle's eyes and she lifted her hand to cuff her, but Foxburr was quicker. She balled her fist, striking Rashelle in the jaw. She then grabbed a handful of Rashelle's gleaming curls and hissed in her ear, "You stay away from Frodo and Samwise, they _are_ mine, Mrs. Peregrin Took,"

"Foxburr!" 

The halfblood looked up to see an irate Pippin stalking toward them. She released Rashelle and raced down the hall. Rashelle fitted herself into Pippin's arms and they quickly left the brawling dining hall. 

(A/N another short chapter I know, but I'm building it up to the main plot. The next chapter is longer I promise. Thanks for sticking through this with me. Umm and if I can get a shameless pop in my sister and I tried our hand at a humor story under the artist Cherryhobbit called Enter Primula and OrangeBlossom. If you would be so kind, stop over and take a peek and please give us some pointers. This is her first published fanfic and she's excited to be on Fanfic.net. Thanks so much! I appreciate all the feed back. )


	19. Gone

(A/N a sprinkling of profanity in this chapter, but nothing big. Just a warning) 

The ruckus had finally been ended and the hobbits scattered. Pippin took Rashelle to their quarters, Merry wondered around with his escort in an attempted to dry out his blood, and Sam finally caught up with Frodo who walked quickly with Foxburr on his arm. The moon was full in the night sky and shone down on the three.

"Mr. Frodo, wait!" Sam cried and tugged on his master's arm. "Please Master, it can't end like this!"

Frodo wrenched his arm free and turned, starring Sam in the eye, "No, Sam, it's done! Pippin can have her I'm through,"

Sam shook his head, "Then that's it, after all this time and everything us four have been through you'll let us be spilt apart by wine-soured words?"

"Sam, its more than that!" Frodo said, pain in his face, tears in his eyes, but Sam would not give.

"Well forgive me, Mr. Frodo, but I'm not a very learned hobbit and I don't understand why you can't go to Pippin and apologize! I already have and everything between us is fine," Frodo couldn't stand the truth in Sam's innocent eyes. He knew it was true, that the answer was that easy. So easy it was impossible to do. Foxburr hung on Frodo's arm, whispering sweet promises in his ear, stroking his curls. Then Sam gently took his hand and pressed his lips to it, "Your pain is blinding you, master. Think when the ring possessed you, how alone you felt, because you could not stop how you felt,"

Frodo shook his head; his eyes turning warm, "Not alone, Sam, I always had you," 

"And Rashelle? She needs us, she needs you; you know Pippin won't separate us, even in marriage. Please, let's put this behind us, I want to see Rashelle in that beautiful wedding gown, I want to see her smile, and I want to see you smile again, Mr. Frodo," Sam then pulled on Frodo's arm and the blue-eyed hobbit drifted into his arms leaving Foxburr off to the side alone. "Please don't let it end like this,"

Frodo embraced Sam and found the strength he needed and heard the gentle gardener pleas, realizing they were same found deep in his own heart.

"You're right. Bless you, Samwise Gamgee, bless you!" and without another word, Frodo broke from his arms and took off toward the last house.

Sam turned and saw Foxburr glaring at him, tears in her green eyes, but not of joy. 

"Why did you do that?" She asked in breathless whisper. "Why give that harlot another chance when we can go back to Bag End, the three of us, and lived happily?" 

Sam reached out and pulled her close, but her felt a resistance in her body.

"Dearest Foxburr, you have much to learn about love," and he dipped down, pressing his lips to her fiery head. She glared at him and broke from him, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"It's hard to learn with such horrible teachers!" She spat and before Sam could comfort her, she sped off into the night. 

Sam stood there alone, for a moment, wanting to tear after the halfblood and scream in her ear how much he loved her. As much as he loved Rashelle. Instead, he turned away and began to the last house, hoping to assist Frodo in anyway he would need.

********************************************* ********************

"Pippin, Rashelle, please open! I want to apologize, please! Peregrin! I'm sorry!" Frodo shouted frantically, pounding on the locked door. Then he heard something.

Frodo pressed his ear against the door and heard it again, a gurgling moan, like someone in pain. "Pippin? Rashelle!?" No answer, just that moan again, than a voice, weak. Frodo couldn't make it out. 

Panic seized Frodo as he began to slam his body into the door with all the strength he could muster, but he couldn't dent the sturdy elf-made wood, let alone open it.

"Frodo? Frodo what are you doing?" Merry asked. He had been wondering the hall, feeling the effects of the wine dissipate when he heard an awful clamor only to find Frodo ramming himself against Pippin's door.

"The door's locked: someone's hurt in there!" 

Alarm flashed in Merry's hazel eyes and moved to the door, pushing Frodo aside. From his vest pocket he produced a long slender rod, the size of Frodo's finger, with several spokes at the end. A lock pick!

"I guess I know where my strawberry preserves went last month," Frodo frowned as Merry tripped the lock.

"You know I'm good for it," Merry grinned slipping the lock pick back into his pocket and pushed the door open. Both hobbits gasped.

The room was in shambles, the window shattered, the bed over turned and the dresser had several gashes in it. Clothes, blankets and scattered glass littered the dark room.

"Pippin, Rashelle?" Frodo asked into the room as Merry lit a lamp. Again came the moan and light filled the room as Merry held the lantern up. There, propped in the corner was Pippin, blood staining his clothes.

"Peregrin!" Merry cried and rushed to his cousin's side as Frodo sped down the hall to get help.

"Bastards," Pippin moaned as Merry stripped him of his shirt, trying to locate the source of blood, "He took her! I tried to stop him, but he stabbed me, over and over, I tried to get up, but he was gone. Rashelle was crying, but I couldn't move-"

"Hush, Pip, hush," Merry breathed, kissing his forehead. "You did well, you did well," Merry wadded up Pippin's blood soaked shirt and pressed it to the sword wounds in his chest. "Pippin, I'm so sorry. I should be happy for you and Rashelle, like I would be for Frodo. At dinner, those things I said-"

"I always said you had a wicked tongue when you were drunk," Pippin smirked. He locked eyes with his cousin, "I forgive you, I have to, otherwise I wouldn't have a best man,"

Merry's eyes filled with tears and he nodded numbly as Frodo came back into the room with Elrond, Bilbo and Sam.

"How is he?" Bilbo asked as Elrond kneeled down and began healing.

"Who ever did this was in a hurry, he wanted Rashelle and nothing else. The wounds are mostly blood," Elrond said in relief, placing his milky hands against Pippin's crimson chest.

Frodo knelt down beside Merry and took Pippin's hand began to apologize, but Pippin shook his head.

"I already heard your apology, Frodo, don't worry about it. I forgive you, all I want is the five of us to be happy again and Foxburr if that what she wants,"

Frodo squeezed Pippin's hand, tears rolling from his blue eyes. 

"We'll find Rashelle, and then we're going to bring her back and demand she tell us where we're having the wedding," Frodo smiled, "Tell me what you need, I'll get it, I don't care how expensive. Rings, gowns, suits, food, lot of food,"

"Well, cousin Frodo, who's planning this wedding? You or Rashelle?" Pippin laughed but grimaced at the effort. Elrond scolded him and demanded he relax."You'll wait till I'm healed right? I promised Rashelle I'd never let anyone touch her, I have to keep my promise,"

To that, Sam kneeled down between Frodo and Merry and nodded, "We will wait, Master Pippin, we will wait,"

"Till first light," Merry added and Pippin agreed and then closed his eyes as Elrond closed the first wound and began on the second.


	20. Samantha

The moon had risen high in the night sky, silver and swollen over the glen where a fiery girl paced. She paced back and forth till the sound of hooves reached her ears.

Foxburr hid behind a tree as a horse broke through the foliage, the rider gleaming in the moonlight. She recognized him and the figure drapped over his lap. She timidly came out from her hiding place.

"Mlethier, you can't take her, not yet, I haven't-" 

The elf sneered at the halfblood, "If you haven't snagged that hobbit yet then it's your own fault. I've delayed Lord Frostanan long enough!" He looked into her eyes with his own, which glittered a deadly green in the moonlight. "Now, dearest daughter, we had an agreement that if the Baggins wasn't wrapped around your finger before now you'd return with me." Tears stung Foxburr's eyes as Mletheir held out his hand to her.

"But I love him!" 

Mlenthier gave an audible sigh, "Then do this, return with me for a month and I'll return you to the shire for another month. By then he'll be so wretchedly heartbroken he'll propose to you on sight,"

Foxburr stared at the man claiming to be her father. He had come to her one night in Rivendell. Somehow she knew it to be true as she saw herself in his depthless green eyes.

She had told her of her broken heart and he told her of his quest to gain possession of a silver-toed rabbit. They compromised and now she had to decide if she would uphold her end of the bargain. "Well daughter?" 

Foxburr starred at his slim pale hand and the unconscious figure that was Rashelle draped over his lap.

She accepted the elf's hand and mounted behind him.

But both failed to notice the pair of crafty eyes watching from behind a bush.

************************************ *****************************

"Easy, Peregrin! You really should rest," Elrond said as the hobbit rose unsteadily to his feet. Pippin grabbed a hold of his cousin's hand and supported himself. The wounds were healed but tender.

"I have to go, I swore," Pippin said again as he had every time some tried to convince him to stay. Pippin dressed in clean clothes and Sam handed out the provisions he had gathered.

Now, let's go find your wife," Frodo said, clapping Pippin's shoulder. They quickly left the last house Bilbo, Elrond and elves behind them when two elf guards came up dragging a man in their grip. Behind them were a troop of what seemed to be dozens of women.

"We found this rogue trying to sell his 'goods'." Said one guard and shoved the man known to the Frodo and Sam as Stoneblu to the ground.

The elves were no strangers to this man's kind, many women and young men and even the few precious children were stolen by them. Elrond knew what he did and what he sold. He glared at the man with his depthless black eyes.

Stoneblu met these eyes and gave a feeble laugh; "A man must make a living,"

Elrond looked at the dozens of women, wondering if any once lived in the walls of Rivendell and gave a sound of disgust, "Take this scum of man away and lock him the deepest dungeon! Free these women! I want to be treated as our honored guests,"

Several of the women cried, others merely looked around uncomfortably wondering what freedom would bring. One, a small dwarfish girl, ran to Elrond and sobbed into his robes. Elrond petted her chestnut curls and whispered soothingly to her.

"Do not be afraid, flower, all of you may stay in the walls of Rivendell till you can find your families again,"

"NO! Wait!" Stoneblu cried as the guards began to drag him away. "I came with a message! A message about Silvertoes!!"

Pippin gave a snarl and wrapped his hand about the pommel of his sword," Where is she!?" He began forward, but Sam and Merry restrained him, "TELL ME!!"

Stoneblu shook his head, "I can't! He lives in the north where no map has ever been drawn, the way must be shown and I will," He smiled, "for a price," He tapped his temple, "Its all up here, take my women and throw me in jail and I'll never tell you where your precious Silvertoes is," 

The came a great wail from several women and they rushed to the spectators, begging not to let Stoneblu have them. 

It took Elrond several times to calm them down, "Surely some else knows." No on answered, "Won't anyone speak up? Who knows the way to the north?"

"I do,"

The crowd of women parted to reveal a tall human girl with long golden hair and grey eyes. She walked forward standing before Pippin as Stoneblu shouted obscenities at her. 

Pippin, the tallest of the hobbits since drinking the ent draught only came to the girl's neck as she stood before him. 

Then she kneeled and unsheathed her sword and sank it into the ground before him, "I know the way to the North, to Lord Frostanan's fortress, I promise to lead you and help get back your silvertoes,"

"Samantha!" Stoneblu spat, "You wretched little strumpet! Betraying your own sire! You women should all be slaves so you don't stab every man in the back!" One of the guards got tired of his talk and cuffed him and dragged him away.

"Then you must be on your way, guide them well, Lady, and bring Rashelle home safely," Bilbo said touching Samantha's shoulder.

The woman smiled and stood sheathing her sword as several elves brought forward a horse and several ponies.

Mounted and ready, the group of five sped off into the night.


	21. note

Okay, I'm sorry about not updating in so long. I've been really busy, getting ready to move and all. I'm gonna try and add the last chapters some time this week so keep your eyes peeled. Again I apologize, thanks for your patience.


End file.
